


Somebody Else

by caramelmarkiato (klarolunatic)



Series: Lostmyhead [5]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolunatic/pseuds/caramelmarkiato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon baby, this ain't the last time that I'll see your face<br/>You said you'd find someone to take my place"</p>
<p>- The 1975; 'Somebody Else'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Else

**2061 - London, England**

Klaus was a patient man. Waiting hundreds of years to break a curse that his mother had put upon him. Running from a man that despised the thought of him being alive with any amount of happiness. With that chaos, centuries flew by like hours in a day.

Days now felt like centuries. Evenings dragged on. Only a mere few decades felt like he’s been waiting forever. Caroline Forbes had much more power than he liked to admit.

And that’s why he’s here. He heard she was currently residing in downtown London and he couldn’t resist suddenly dropping into her life. This visit may or may not be coincidental to her, but he needed to see where she was at. If she may actually be seeing someone or if she has lingering thoughts of him every now and then. If she thought of the many places they could explore together.

Or maybe she still saw him as a monster that she just couldn’t shake from her nightmares, the monster that haunted her like shadows of the night. The small hope he held wanted the former.

Klaus strolled into an annual art gala he frequented over the decades. He eyed the pieces currently held on display, scrutinizing and critiquing. Sauntering around the room, taking in the environment he loved to bask himself in.

His bubble was interrupted by a familiar voice that haunted his every waking thought. Every fantasy of this moment, the moment their eyes would meet again after 50 years of silence and waiting. Her words weren’t being registered, just the varied pitches of her voice as she talked was keeping him present.

When he turned to face her, he wasn’t expecting her to look even more radiant than the last time he set his eyes on her. She was definitely growing into her own skin, becoming a woman. She glowed. Caroline Forbes was utterly stunning in her pine evening gown. Sweetheart neckline and A-line skirt accentuating her curves very tastefully, yet so deliciously inviting. Her golden curls falling down her back and a braided crown adorned the top of her head.

Klaus decided to watch from afar, wait for the most opportune moment to approach her, to make himself known to her. When it seemed like the last of her acquaintances have dispersed, he straightened his suit jacket and took one step and that’s when he noticed it. There was another body next to her, one that she let slip an arm around her slender waist without showing any distaste. The male was a vampire. His scent vaguely familiar to Klaus, but as for his facial features? They were completely obscured by Caroline’s fair neck. Only the male’s styled, dark brown hair was visible to him. Over the crowd of conversations floating around the room, he couldn’t separate this man’s voice from the others.

Klaus’ distaste for this man skyrocketed when he noticed he was trailing his lips along the column of Caroline’s neck. She chastised him over his public displays of affection, yet there was an obvious tone of playfulness and flirtation as she gently pushed him away from her neck, but still keeping herself in his arms

A knowing smirk appeared as the man’s face started to come into view. His sharp jaw showed a hint of stubble, his straight nose brushed up Caroline’s neck, breathing in her scent. The male withdrew from his intimate gesture. His hazel eyes drew Klaus’ thoughts to a halt.

“Now, love, I’m sure you promised an hour here before you allowed me to drag you back to our room, did you not?”

“Have you no patience, Lucien?” She ran her hands down the structured lines of his chest, “Might I remind you that I’ve been wanting to see everything in this city, but someone’s decided to keep me locked away.”

“And I’m quite certain that you had no objections this morning.” Lucien twirled a curl around his finger.

Caroline threw her head back in laughter, “Don’t let your ego get too inflated, Lucy,” she teased, “I didn’t get a word in due to someone’s eager friend down there.” He raised an eyebrow at her, and uttered other responses to the blonde that Klaus decided to block out.

Seeing Caroline with his former friend rattled Klaus’ world. It’s not a surprise to him that she could capture any man’s attention, even thousand year old vampires, but it was always supposed to be him. If Lucien has taken a liking to Caroline, how deep did his feelings run for her?

Klaus believed that Lucien detached himself to any feelings of fondness towards another, due to it opening up to weaknesses. Not everyone was devoid of feelings like he was. Or maybe that’s just the effect Caroline had on people.

It wasn’t time yet. Klaus realized that when he saw the look in Caroline’s eyes when she looked at Lucien. It was the same glimmering shine she had in her eyes when she was with Tyler. One he hoped to see in the future, directed towards him.

She may care for Lucien, or even love him, but Klaus firmly believed that she will come to his door… someday. Unfortunately, that day won’t be anytime soon.

Her laugh echoed to him from across the room and he felt a restricting tug at his heart. He wanted to deny that she still had influence on his cold heart, but tonight proved that she’ll always have him wrapped around her finger.

There was a small smile on his face for her. He was happy that she was happy, even if it wasn’t with him. He obviously doesn’t deserve someone as passionate and loyal as her, but he always held his door open for her. His arms would welcome her when she deemed him worthy of her company for the rest of her life, because when she did come to him, that was it. There is going to be no others. They’re each other’s endgame.

When he turned to look at the couple one last time, he saw Lucien draw Caroline in for a gentle, yet passionate kiss. As much as he wished to rip the two apart and pull her into his arms, he knew that the repercussions would set him back further. Caroline had growing to do. To figure out who she was, what she wanted, how she wanted to live for the rest of eternity, and lastly, who she would want to spend it with. He knew that she would find herself before she would find him.

Klaus promised to be her last love, and he would just have to deal with keeping up the other end of that promise.

_However long it takes._

Caroline drew her attention away from Lucien and towards the front entrance, where she noticed a lone figure with a familiar head of curly, sandy blonde hair, except she couldn’t confirm the owner of the familiar backside with the man casually walking out of the exhibition.

“Caroline?” She drew her attention back to Lucien, “Penny for your thoughts, love?”

She took a quick glance back at the entrance, and the stranger was gone. In the end, she didn’t need the confirmation. She knew it was him. He was giving her space and all the time in the world to decide what she wanted. She didn’t know whether to feel suffocated about the fact that he’s still waiting for her, or happy that he still wanted to be her last.

Caroline just smiled and turned back to Lucien, the boastful vampire she found herself falling in love with, “It’s nothing,” he gave her a questioning look, “just a blast from the past.” He still wasn’t bought by her excuse, but decided to let it go.

_However long it takes, indeed._


End file.
